The Oro Files
by Kitsune Arashi
Summary: Weird things are going around the Kamiya dojo and it's up to the one and only Himura Kenshin de gozaro! R/R
1. Default Chapter

****

The ORO Files

By, Danielle

Note: I don't own any of these characters….damn… so don't sue! If there are any problems then email me: tasuki_grrrl@yahoo.com** its Kenshin's POV, and sorry if it sounds like a detective movie, but it is suppose to!!!! I'll make it funny/cute later.**

*~*~*~*

It was one quiet day at the kamiya dojo, as usual I was cooking up lunch for my friends until I heard a scream. I quickly dropped my knife and ran to where I heard the scream, I stopped, frozen in my tracks, seeing a woman covered in blood, stabbed a couple of times in the back. I kneeled down, placing my fingers up to her neck, checking her pulse. Nothing. She was dead. 

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around finding Kaoru and Misao. They both placed their hands over their mouths, shocked.

"Kenshin! How could you!" Kaoru yelled, tears filling up in her eyes.

"Oro!? I didn't do this!" 

"Sure Himura! I thought you were a good guy!" Misao screamed.

"Wha-- I didn't do this! I heard a scream! Look! My sword isn't covered in blood, and I couldn't have stabbed this woman to death with my hands! There is no other weapons here but my sword!" I said, hoping they believed me. 

"How do we know Kenshin? You…COULD BE HIDING IT IN YOUR CLOTHES!" Suddenly Kaoru's frown turned into a grin. "Lemme… CHECK YOU!"

"Oro!?"

"Oh my god Kaoru!" Misao tried grabbing kaoru but it was to late. She started ripping off my shirt, then soon… "KAORU WE DON'T WANT TO SEE--" 

"Oh come on Misao! I wouldn't do that! I was just playing around!" She giggled. I just stood there, my shirt all torn up.

"Okay Himura, we belive you," Misao said.

I smiled. But then…who was the one who killed this girl? I knew I had to figure this out!

*~*~*~*

Walking back to the Dojo, I saw Saito, walking towards me. There was something red on his shirt, I squinted, BLOOD! 

Saito looked at me weird. "What?" Then he realized that there was red on his shirt.

"Why did you kill that innocent girl!?" I yelled.

"What are you talking about Battousai? This red stuff on my shirt is paint!" Saito said. 

I took my finger and grabbed some 'paint' off his shirt.

"Battousai! That tickles!" Saito laughed.

I stared at Saito as if he was crazy, well, he was, but still. I sniffed the blood he called paint. To my surprise, Saito was telling the truth! "Okay, you're free to go."

"Uh, Battousai? I'm the cop not you."

"Uh, right… Sorry…" I patted Saito's shoulder and walked away.

"Ah! The battousai touched me! I'll never wash my shoulder again!" I head Saito say… And I wish I didn't. I swear that man is getting crazier and crazier everyday.

~~~

I have no idea where to go day was turning into night and man, was I hungry. But so far, I only met up with Saito, Misao, and Kaoru and they weren't the killers. I thought for a while… SANO! He would be at the Akabeko right now!

~~~ 

I found Sano at a table with some girl, she had brown hair and brown eyes. I've never seen here before, and she didn't look like she was from here either. 

"BWA HAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" I heard Sano say lifting up his sake cup. 

"I'M NOT FINSHED YET SANO!" The girl yelled back.

Yep, they were drunk.

"Okay Danielle! Whatever, *hic*, you say!"

"BRING IT ON!"

"Sano…?"

Sano looked at me puzzled. "Yahiko? What're you, *hic*, doin' here? Have the chickens hatched?"

"Oro?"

"Hey Yahiko! That's Kenshin's word! *Hic* And…when'd ya get taller?" 

"Uh… I'm Kenshin…" I pointed to myself.

"Kenshin? Where?" Sanosuke looked around.

"Uh… *hic* I think he is right there…" The girl named 'Danielle' said, pointing at one of the sake cups.

"KENSHIN! BUDDY!" Sanosuke grabbed the sake cup and poured some sake into it. "KENSHIN! HAVE A DRINK! Hey… Why do you have sake in you? Oh well!" Sano took a drink out of the sake cup he thought was me. "bwa hahahahahaha!"

Danielle gasped. "SANO! YOU DRANK *HIC* KENNY!"

"Gasp! I did! Oh well he tasted good!"

"I wanna drink you!" Danielle cried.

Okay… maybe this wasn't a good time for Sano to answer my questions…

"Kenshin?"

I turned around seeing Ms. Tai. She had a worried face on, and he eyes were filled with tears. Oh no.

"Whats wrong Ms. Tai?"

End of chapter 2! How'd you like it? Oh, and sorry Saito fans for making Saito sound like a crazy fanboy…. But it… I dunno! Flames are welcome, I find some of them quite funny! ^_^ But leave a review! Chapter 2 coming up soon! Oh, and there will be more to this story, not just someone dead… Next chaper you'll find out!!!

~SANO NO MIKO!!! And of course… THE GENROU NO MIKO! Its so hard to choose…


	2. oro files 2

**_THE ORO FILES_**

**_BY, DANIELLE (GENROU NO MIKO AND SANO NO MIKO)_**

**_Note: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My best pal Amy is in this chapter! Yay! She is the waitress… eh, you'll see!!! Tee hee hee hee hee! So I hope you enjoy this fic and POST A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you! ^_^_**

"What's wrong Ms. Tae?" I asked.

"Kenshin! The Akabeko has been robbed… and… and… I just hired a young lady 2 days ago and she is missing!"

Young lady? Was that-- "Tell me what she looked like!"

"She was 'bout 22, short blond hair…"

"She's dead," I blurted out.

"Wha--"

"I heard a scream, and I ran to the forest and she was there, dead."

"Oh my!" Tears streamed down Ms. Tae's cheeks. 

"But that's not the only thing bugging you is it?" I asked.

"Um… Also… theres a girl named Amy I also hired…"

"What about her?"

"Well…" Ms. Tai pointed to her side. I looked over.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR EXCUSE IS! YOU WILL LEAVE ME A BIGGER TIP DAMMIT!!!" a young girl yelled.

"B-But…"

"You… Will… give… me… a.. bigger… tip… than… that!!!!!!!!!!! OR I WILL SMASH YOU INTO THE GROUND!!!!!!!!!!" The girl yelled pulling out a HUGE hammer. "You better run…"

"Oro…"

"She's a good waitress… but ya see… Amy… dosen't like small tips…"

"WEEE! MY CUP IS A AIRPLANE!!"

"…." I better get Sano and his friend out of here before they get caught underneath the new girls hammer.

~ * ~ * ~ *

Ms. Tae's restaurant was robbed… a girl was murdered… All of this happened in one day… It would have to be the same person! But who… 

"Hiccup! Hey Kenny boy! What're ya thinkin' about?" Sano swung his arm over my shoulder.

"Nothing really…"

"MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAVE THE TREES!!!!" Danielle, the girl at the Akabeko with Sano, said hugging a tree.

"Oro?" I walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "Lets go now."

"SAVE THE TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It was a long walk back to the dojo, but I got there alive. 

"Hey what's under your shirt Kenny-sama?" Danielle peeked underneath my shirt.

"STOP IT!!!!!!"

"KENSHIN!" 

"Hm?" I look up, seeing kaoru jump at me and squeezing me to death. "It's… nice… to… see… you… to…kaoru… but…" I turned purple.

"Hey sorry kenshin! Who is that?" She pointed at Danielle.

"Just one of sano's friend's. I'm going to let her start for today… she was in a drinking contest with sano."

~END OF CHAPTER 2!!! SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT!!!


	3. oro files 3

THE ORO FILES 

**Detective Kinshin Himura is out to find a mystery. Will he find it out? Feh… we all doubt it…**

**Note: CHAPTER 3!!! YAY!!!!! R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**http://geocities.com/tasuki_grrrl/daniesrkworld visit! I need some fanart/fanfics!**

**^_^x oro ^_^x oro^_^x oro^_^x oro^_^x oro^_^x oro ^_^x oro^_^x oro^_^x oro**

**Me, Yahiko, Kaoru, Sano, Misao, and Danielle sat around the table. I told them what has happened today and asked if they could help.But before any of them could answer there was a knock at the door. I got up and walked towards the door. I could hear it raining, pretty hard. As I opened the door I saw a girl soaking wet, it took me a while to recognize her… IT WAS THE GIRL FROM THE AKABEKO! **

**"Hello!" She said in a sweet kind voice. **

**"I'm not going to give you a bigger tip…" I said.**

**"Huh? Oh I'm not here for that! I'm here for Danielle!" She said. "Anyways, I don't pick on hot guys like you!"**

**Danielle turned around. "AMY-CHAN!" She waddled towards the waitress and gave her a hug. "AAAA~~~MMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" **

**"I knew you shouldn't have don't that drinking contest…" She sweatdropped. **

**Danielle hiccupped.**

**"Is that it?" I asked.**

**"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"**

**"Sure you can stay with us," I smiled.**

**"How did--"**

**"I just knew, come on in."**

**Amy dragged Danielle to the table and sat down around us.**

**"So your name is… A…my?" Misao asked.**

**"Yep!" Amy smiled.**

**^_^x               @@@@orooooooooooo@@@@                ^_^x**

**I gave Amy and Danielle a room. I stayed up for a while, kaoru and the others were in bed already. I sat outside watching the rain. Not… very interesting… until… I HEARED A SCREAM!!! It was coming from danielle's room. I  quickly opened the door and…**

**"KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She grabbed onto my face.**

**"omfo?"**

**"SPIDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled still clinging onto my face.**

**"Fatsf itf?" (that's it)**

**The spider crawled over to me and I squished it. **

**"AAAAH! YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER!!!" **

**"couf youf geftf off muyf facefg?"**

**"Oh sorry…"**

**~~~**

**I killed the 'monster' in Danielle's room. I thought it would be serious… I rolled my eyes. **

**"KENSHIN!" **

**"Huh?" It was Kaoru this time! I ran over to her room. Looked inside and there was Kaoru! She was in the arms… of… It was to dark to tell! All I could see was his white hair… I squinted. "MISS KAORU!"**

**"Kenshin!"**

**The man covered her mouth and hopped away. "KAO--" I was about to follow them but he was to fast… plus I tripped over her bed… -_-;**

**"kenshin?" Amy walked up to me. "Whats wrong?"**

**"Somebody just kidnapped miss kaoru!"**

**"What?"**

**"I don't know who… but…"**

**"Did he get away? Wait… nevermind I can take a hint… But… what are you going to do?"**

**"I'm gonna find out who that s tommarow… if it's the last thing I do…"**

**"Ohhhhhhhhh… you should try out for drama!"**

**"Oro?"**

**~END OF CHAPTER 3!!!!! Guess who the kidnapper/robber/killer is!!!~**


	4. ENDING!

THE ORO FILES By, Genrou No Miko Note: Hey! 4th chapter!!!! Yay! I'm so proud of my self, but I wish I got more reviews! E-mail me if there are any problems! Tasuki_grrrl@yahoo.com thanks! ^_~  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Kaoru was kidnapped, by who? Why is ALL of this happening? Especially in ONE day!? Girl murdered. akabeko robbed. Kaoru kidnapped. Is this a--  
  
"Kenshin!" Amy ran up behind me. "hey Kenshin! Aren't you gonna find Kaoru?"  
  
I nodded. "But where can I find her?"  
  
"Hm... Did the guy leave a note?"  
  
"No." I shook my head.  
  
"Well maybe you should look! Around!"  
  
~~~  
  
I guess Amy was right, I should look around for clues. but. I walked into my room, and. THERE WAS A NOTE RIGHT THE FLOOR! I picked it up, was it from the kidnapper??? I looked at it, and. it said.  
  
'I'm the one your looking for. Or should I say we? We killed that girl, robbed the akabeko, AND kidnapped kaoru, and now we are after Megumi! If you don't want Kaoru dead come over to the Akabeko at 4 am, got it?'  
  
"Orooooooooooooooo... " Its about 3 a now, I better go. I grabbed my sword and walked out of the door, leaving Amy and Danie behind.  
  
~ ~ * * ~ ~  
  
I got there just in time. A man was standing in front of the Akabeko. "Where's Miss Kaoru!?" I yelled.  
  
The man smirked. "In here" It was to dark to see the top of his face. The man turned from me and opened the door. "Take a look" I ran over there as fast as I could, I stopped. "I can't see a thing" I turned to look at the man, this time the shadows weren't covering his face. I gasped. "ENISHI!?"  
  
He laughed. "Of course you can't see anything!" He pushed me inside. "You gotta be inside!" When he pushed me into the Akabeko he slammed the door hard. I tried opening it, but it was locked! Soon I heard some noise. "Who's there?"  
  
Lights went on and.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOO YOOOOOOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KENSHIN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOO YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!" kaoru, Danie, and Amy came out with a HUGE cake. "happy Birthday Kenshin!"  
  
"ORO!!!!???" This was all a trick!? I looked around. Everyone was here! Miss kaoru, Megumi, Sano, Yahiko, Amy, Danie, Master Hiko, Saito, Aoshi, Misao, ahhhhh!  
  
"Battousai! You actually thought this was all true!?" Saito giggled.  
  
"Um. Um."  
  
"Who cares! Blow out the candles!"  
  
"Oro. Its not even my birthday!" kenshin sweatdopped.  
  
The whole room filled with silence.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NOT YOUR BIRTHDAY!?" Misao yelled from the back of the room.  
  
"Oro. Its June 20th, today is july 1st.."  
  
"Oh well more cake for us" Master said grabbing some cake with his hand.  
  
"Yep" danie also grabbed some cake. Soon everyone did. I sighed.  
  
END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So what if this fic was stupid!? I love the name! 


End file.
